1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame assembly for supporting a furniture network, and more particularly to a free standing frame assembly that includes leg members disposed a predetermined distance apart, one or more cross members for connecting the leg members together, and one or more moveable intermediate members that lie releasably secured to the cross member, provide support, and allow division of the span between the leg members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a wide variety of office local area network systems and laboratory landscape systems in which prefabricated frame members, panels and furniture components disposed in predetermined positions define work stations and corridors within large, otherwise open spaces. The panels and furniture components lie releasably secured to a frame structure that dictates, to a great extent, the size of panels and furniture components that one may use in the system. The spacing of support members controls the size, and thus the variety of usable panels and furniture components.
It is desirable for a landscape system to easily assume different layout arrangements. The frame assembly of such a system should allow:
(a) quick and easy assembly; PA1 (b) interchangeability of cross members to vary the width of the frame assembly; PA1 (c) division of the spans in the frame assembly with support members to accommodate furniture components of varying width; PA1 (d) structural stability for the system; and PA1 (e) easy routing of utilities.
The frame assembly of the present invention meets these requirements. It allows a variety of layout arrangements and provides flexibility in space utilization. It is a simple construction which minimizes the cost of fabrication and installation and provides structural stability for a landscape system.